This invention relates to a new process for the preparation of polyurethanes with liquid crystal ("LC") properties from selected polyhydroxyl compounds and selected diisocyanates and further relates to some diisocyanates suitable for this process.
It was surprisingly found that polyurethanes with valuable LC properties are obtained when certain organic diisocyanates of the type described below are reacted with organic polyhydroxyl compounds described below to form polyurethanes.